10 Second to Notice
by Zashache
Summary: “ survei membuktikan, 50persen yang dikatakan oleh seseorang ketika dia sedang bercanda adalah KENYATAAN. yaitu adalah sesuatu hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan namun dia tak berani mengungkapkannya, jadi dia membuatnya sebagai bahan candaan.” LxL.


**XxXx 10 Seconds to Notice XxXx**

**MATTGASM:** yeah, ini CRACKFIC. hanya itulah yang bisa gua ucapkan. VwV; ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!

©**DeathNote** is belongs to Takeshi Obata and Tsugumi Ohba.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X**

Suatu hari, semua orang yang lagi berada di TaskOffice sedang sibuk menjalani rutinitas, sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing-masing... ada 2 orang yang duduk didepan layar komputer utama, disana ada L dan Light yang nampak sedang melihat-lihat data....

Light melemaskan punggungnya dikursi, kerjaan yang diberikan oleh dektektif terkenal itu membuatnya teramat capek... sesekali dia melirik kesebelahnya, dimana ada L yang sibuk menyusun dadu-dadu yang terbuat dari gula, dan kadang memakannya.

"Ryuuzaki, Apakah kau tak pernah bosan untuk mengerjakan hal yang sama setiap hari?" Light mencoba untuk memulai permbicaraan dengan L, yang tentu saja dianggap sinis oleh pemuda itu.

"presentase dirimu adalah Kira menaik jadi 5persen, Light-kun." Ucap L. dia bahkan tak menengok kearah Light. Light cuman bisa senyum mesem, orang mau berbuat baik kok malah presentase Kira-nya jadi naik...

"...err...." Light mencoba untuk mencari topik lain, dan dia memilih untuk bercanda dengan pemuda itu.

"a...ah iya...kau benar-benar suka makanan manis ya, Ryuuzaki!" ucap Light dengan riang gembira (?) entah apa maunya.

".............." L menatap tajam padanya, rupanya cara Light benar-benar GAGAL TOTAL.

"e...eh...aku...aku suka lho, sama orang yang doyan makan makanan manis! Bahkan kalau bisa, aku bakal nikahin dia langsung lho!!" Light yang panik langsung nyari topik yang...NGGA MASUK AKAL.

L ngejatuhin sendok yang dia pake buat ngambil dadu gula, Light langsung diem pas ngeliat sendok itu jatuh. Sementara L menatapnya dengan wajah datar, ada hawa ngga enak dibelakang L...

"...oke." merasa ngga guna, Light memilih untuk diam aja. Meninggalkan kesunyian kelam dan mengerikan disampingnya... xD

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(esok harinyaa.....)

Light lagi bersihin kuteks tangan... eh, salah deng. Lagi ngumpulin data, sendirian di dalam ruangan... tiba-tiba, pintu ruangan terbuka dengan keras, bikin Light kaget.

"tolong jangan buka pin----WHAT THE HELL??!!" pas Light mau nengok buat ngeliat siapa sih yang udah buka itu pintu dengan perasaan _nggak nyantai??_ Light langsung teriak histeris pas ngeliat itu orang.

"Light-kun." Yang ternyata adalah L. yang mengejutkan Light adalah; L masuk kedalam ruangan dengan memakai... _WHITE MARIE_. Iyap, gaun pengantin berwarna putih. Yang teramat megar dan gaun itu sangat panjang.

Light mangap, pasti dia lagi mimpi. Dan ini adalah mimpi YANG TERAMAT BURUK.

"Ryu...Ryuuzaki?? me...mengapa kau memakai pakaian seperti itu??" Tanya Light dengan muka horror, dia jadi makin horror ketika L berjalan menghampirinya. Pas L udah berada didepan dia, Light ngga sadar kalo dia jadi merinding disko.

" survei membuktikan, 50persen yang dikatakan oleh seseorang ketika dia sedang bercanda adalah KENYATAAN. yaitu adalah sesuatu hal yang ingin dia ungkapkan namun dia tak berani mengungkapkannya, jadi dia membuatnya sebagai bahan candaan." Wajah L yang penuh riasan make up (_yang ngebuat dia jadi tambah mirip kayak panda_) hanya berjarak sejengkal doang sama mukanya Light...

"a....apa?? a...aku benar-benar tak serius ingin menikahi....mu." ungkap Light, dia udah keringet dingin. L nampaknya menghiraukan omongan Light, dia langsung menarik Light dari kursinya dan membawanya keluar ruangan secara paksa.

"itu bukan _candaan_, Light-kun. Itu adalah _permintaan_. Aku tahu akan hal itu." Kata L sembari menarik Light keluar dari dalam ruangan, Light tentu saja meronta panik, tapi cengkraman tangan L begitu kuat... o.O

"he...hei! kau mau bawa aku kemana??" dalam kepanikan, Light masih sempat untuk bertanya. "ke gereja. Penghulu-nya sudah menunggu disana" jawab L dengan tenang. Muka Light langsung jadi makin pucet, dia mau teriak minta tolong tapi suaranya ngga keluar...

Jadi kesimpulan dari semua ini? Janganlah bercanda dengan orang yang memiliki IQ lebih dari 200, atau hasilnya bisa _nggak nyambung_.

(fin)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X...XX.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X..X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music Mode Author:** Pride ~Phantom Pain~, **_**HaiKara**_)

**MATTGASM:** nah, kan udah gua bilang, ini CRACKFIC. Inilah hasil dari seorang author tolol yang kejebak dirumahnya sendiri karena lagi sakit CACAR AER.Sungguh tak elit sekale, kawan. xD MAKASIH AJA DEH GUA MA ORANG2 YANG UDAH NULARIN GUA, BIAR TUHAN YANG BALES AJA DEH.... AHAKAHAKAKAKAKAKAKAK~!!!!


End file.
